


Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stove repairman named Paul Carravello auditions for the hard rock band KISS. He quickly becomes friends with Ace Frehley, but will their relationship lead to any thing more. Set in 1980, starting slow, maybe smut later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My other story is discontinued and I'm doing this now.

Drummer Peter Criss had just left his favorite band KISS. Paul was going to enter the audition in a few days time and he was practicing drumming and introducing himself. He also had some albums he wanted them to sign.

The day had finally come, Paul was auditioning for KISS. He got in his little cheap Toyota and drove to the studio where the auditions where being held. He waited for an hour, "Paul Carravello", he heard someone say. He walked in the room and they obviously had no make up on.

He noticed Paul immediately. He used process of elimination to figure out the larger, homely man was Gene and the Tall, thin, lanky man was Ace. "H-hi", Paul said nervously. "Hey", said Ace. "Hello", said Paul Stanley. "Ok, are you gonna play or what" , Gene snorted.

"Oh, come on Gene give him a break" , Ace said. "Sorry", Paul said as he slid behind the drum kit. He drummed the hardest he ever had in his entire life and the band was impressed. They invited me for a rehearsal, things were looking up. Ace pulled Paul to the side, "don't let Gene bother you, okay". "Thanks" , Paul said back. "Can I have your autograph". "Sure", Ace laughed.

"Wait", Paul Stanley said, "What should we call you". "Rusty Blades", Paul said, trying to seem tough. Ace burst into laughter, "Rusty Blades, AHAHAHAHAHAAHH". "I'm sorry, it's just AHAHHAHAHAHHHHHAAA". "Um, Eric Carr", Paul suggested. They all liked the name and agreed, Eric Carr was the new KISS drummer.

When Eric got home he yelled and leaped up in the air, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was the new KISS drummer. But, for now he still needed money and thus continued cleaning stoves. After 4 hours of hard work he plopped into bed and thought about his day, his life was finally looking up.

He woke up early and drove to the rehearsal space, when he walked in Paul and Ace were talking and Gene was eating a hot dog. "Hi", Eric greeted them. Ace shot him a smile, "Hey". "Hi, Eric", Paul replied. "Hey, little caesar", Gene ribbed. Gene had finally realized he could tease Eric for being short.

Eric set up his kit, which was far bigger than Peters, he played double bass for starters. They ran through the setlist, some stuff from the new album, "Unmasked", as well as some stuff from the earlier albums. Eric thoroughly enjoyed the experience, he was actually playing with his favorite band.

After the rehearsal he went out with Paul, Paul had a surprise for Eric. Paul showed Eric a beautiful sports car. "It's all yours". "WOW, thank you so much, can I get it painted camouflage?", Eric both thanked and questioned. "No, it's a luxurious sports car", Paul said with a laugh and a shake of his head.Eric drove his new car all the way home, he parked it in his garage and stared at it, his first taste of success. Paul Stanley Brought him a car. 

The next day he drove his new car to the next rehearsal. He gave his normal greetings and got the same responses as last time, Gene still called him little caesar. Eric just laughed this time. They rehearsed again and Eric became more familiar with the new material.

"Hey Eric, wanna go to my place?", Ace questioned. "Sure, I'd love to", Eric answered sweetly. Ace have him a sheet with a phone number and address on it, "Come over at 6:00" . "Okay, I'll be there". Eric acted cool but he was really nervous, he was going to Aces house.

Paul took Eric out shopping for the tour. He needed a new wardrobe for the up coming tour as his clothes were all cheap. He's went home and packed his suit cases with his new clothes. He than drove to Aces house. Eric rang the bell to the massive mansion. The door swung open, "Come in", Ace said with a smile, Eric smiled back. God did he love that Bronx accent.

He and Ace just talked and ate dinner, they then watched a movie but Eric kept looking over at Ace. Ace pulled Eric into a passionate kiss. Eric felt electricity tingle through his body. Ace moved his tongue in all of the right places, Eric moaned softly into the kiss. Ace laced his fingers in Eric's soft puffy curls.

He tilted his head and moved him down until Ace was on top of Eric. Eric flipped them over so he was straddling Ace, He Grabbed Aces neck and continued kissing him. Aces hands moved up and down Eric's back. The kiss finally split and Ace gasped for breath.

"That was....." , Eric mumbled in disbelief. "Amazing", Ace finished for him. "Yeah", Eric said still shook. Ace hugged him tight, "You are so adorable" . "Thanks, I try", Eric replied. Ace laughed and placed Eric beside him. Eric woke up the next morning on Aces couch, Aces limbs tangled through Eric's. "Ummph", Eric mumbled sleepily. Ace rolled off of the couch.

"We gotta get changed", Ace said. "Do you have anything that'd fit me", Eric said. "Yeah some stuff from 10th grade". Eric blushed, "It's fine," , Ace said "It just makes you even cuter". Eric blushed more but smiled. Eric and Ace changed and drove to the rehearsal space in their respective cars.


	2. Update

I had an entire chapter done and my session expired.


	3. Only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Complications yesterday, session expired with before I finished a chapter.

KISS was finally going on the Unmasked tour. Eric moved his giant suitcase up the steps of the stairs of the large plane, Ace trailing behind him. He and Ace sat beside each other in the front row, Gene and Paul were a few rows behind them.

Eric felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier, he decided Aces shoulder would make a good pillow. Ace looked down admirably at the adorable drummer, Peter was a good guy, but Eric was a breath of fresh air from Peters constant nitpicking and bad attitude. Ace realized how at peace Eric looked and decided to take a nap him self.

Ace jolted awake, looking at his watch, 4:20. They had stepped into the plane at 12:00. Eric woke up, "what time is it". "4:20" , Ace replied. "Ohhhhhhhh", Eric yawned and slurred at the same time. Ace laughed uncontrollably at the noise the drummer had just made, Eric blushed furiously.

A few hours of Ace laughing at Eric later, they reached their stop. They got a taxi to the hotel and Gene wanted to room with Paul, therefore Ace and Eric roomed together. They were moving their luggage towards their room, "Damn, Eric that suitcase is bigger than you, do you want some help?" , Ace questioned.

"Yes please", the drummer choked out between breaths. Ace chuckled and lifted their suitcases towards the room. Paul who was carting his luggage to his room down the hall muttered, "if only you were this helpful with our gear". Ace laughed his typical high pitched cackle before entering his and Eric's room.

Eric yawned and plopped down on his bed, to his delight and surprise Ace fell down right beside him. Gene was hanging on the door, "Wake up Ace, Wake up Little Caesar". Eric blushed and Ace cackled they both got dressed and took turns showering, (their relationship wasn't sexual yet).

They walked down to the lobby to meet Gene and Paul. "We'll get breakfast and then hit the venue", Paul said in his typical confident tone. "This early", Ace whined. "Ace, it's 11:00" , Paul said. "Oh", Ace said. They stepped into Gene's massive van, they didn't spend money where and when they didn't have to.

Despite being a multi millionaire, Gene didn't spend as much as most rock stars. They drove to a McDonald's down the street, the advantage they had over most rock bands was no body recognized them for the most part. They all ordered generic breakfast sandwiches, nobody was in an extravagant mood.

They drove 6 hours to the first show of the Unmasked tour. They covered their Faces and bolted into the venue, the sound of fan girls yelling deafening the whole group. They put on their make up, Ace helped Eric because he hadnt done it to much yet.

The show was great, Eric drummed as hard as he could, not risking any mistakes on his first gig. Paul introduced him by name and he got a huge reaction, the crowd loved him. After the gig they drove straight to the hotel and went to their rooms.

Ace and Eric headed to the bed, Ace kissed Eric softly on the lips. The fox quickly inviting the Space man's tongue into his warm mouth. Ace cuddled Eric close to his body and kissed him softly, his hands moving through the luscious curls the fox had developed over years of growing it out. Eric laid his head down on Ace chest before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come soon, tonight or tommorow.


End file.
